


Tinkerbell's Neverland

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Ethan's Neverland [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Titans Won, Bottom!Percy, Crossdressing, D/s, Ethan doesn't like when others touch his property, Humiliation, M/M, Percy's basically half-naked and highly-aroused during the whole banquet, Sex Toys, Shounen-ai, Slash, Slavery, Spanking, Titans are perverts, attempted non-con, dom!Ethan, sub!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Nakamura has to attempt a banquet on Mount Olympus, seeing as the Titans finally adjusted the place to fit their needs. He prepares Percy thoroughly to show him off on that banquet, but when some Titans think they can toy with Ethan's pet, the general won't be the only one willing to help Percy out and the slave-boy may actually make a friend among the Titans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinkerbell's Neverland

Title: Tinkerbell's Neverland – Hook Displaying His Fairy

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; post-series; takes place in the Neverland-verse

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed. 

Warnings: shounen-ai, D/s, spanking, humiliation, slavery, sub-con, non-con, AU

Main Pairing: Ethercy

Side Pairings: Atlas/Percy, Hyperion/Percy, Pallas/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Ethan Nakamura

Titan Characters: Atlas, Hyperion, Pallas, Clymene

Summary: Following 'Finding Neverland'. Percy has to deal with the aftermaths of a lost war.

 

**Tinkerbell's Neverland**

_ Hook Displaying His Fairy _

 

“Say, do we really have to go there?”

Percy had spend the whole day whining and whimpering and begging. Not that it was of any use. The tall half-Japanese leaning against the door-frame had his arms crossed and scolded at him.

“Stop getting on my nerves”, warned Ethan.

The former hero flinched visibly. “I'm sorry, it's just...”

“I know”, sighed the son of Nemesis and shook his head.

Ethan walked over to him and sat down next to Percy on the bed, one arm wrapped around the smaller teen's back, his other hand stroking over the pale tight. He started kissing the Sea Prince's jawline and collar bone, biting the places he had marked last night again.

“You're scared they will corner you again”, murmured the half-Japanese soothingly.

His smaller lover shuddered at the memory and Ethan tightened his grip on him.

“No need to fret. Lord Kronos promised if they would ever lay a finger on you again, they shall face severe punishments, because you're mine and mine alone. Even though they are titans, you were a gift from the king himself and only for me. They're not allowed to taint my property.”

A slight smile graced the Sea Prince's lips and he snuggled deep into Ethan's chest.

“The renovations of Mount Olympus are finally finished, I have to attend this festivity and since everyone is to bring their spouses, you will be at my side. I need to show off, after all.”

Percy sighed defeated. “Okay... So... What costumes did you have in mind?”

“You remember the conversation we had a few weeks ago? About my eye-patch?”

A wicked grin tugged at Ethan's lips as he walked over to his closet and pulled it open. Percy's eyebrows were knitted together as he thought. Realization dawned on him.

“Oh no! The fuck no!”, groaned the long haired demi-god.

His vision went blank as something was thrown at him. He grunted and took the bright green dress, a pair of wings attached to its back. Scowling he turned to his boyfriend/master, who was in the middle of stripping down. Accepting that he didn't have options, he got undressed. Reluctantly he pulled the dress over his head and tried to cover himself. But it was way too short, especially in the back. He tried to pull it down some more, but the dress was cut extra short, showing his butt and his lower back. Biting his lips, he turned around in front of the full-length mirror. His back was bare up to his lower back; his mortal spot where a tattoo stated that he was 'General Nakamura's Property'.

“I took some liberties with your costume”, snickered Ethan and kissed him softly.

“As you wish”, sighed Percy and locked eyes with the older teen.

“How about you lay down right here?”, suggested the Japanese, patting his lap.

A furious blush crept onto the pale cheeks of the son of Poseidon while he nodded reluctantly. Sea-green eyes were closed firmly and he tried to calm his racing heart when at exact that moment the first blow hit his butt. A gasp escaped his lips, his blush deepening some more.

“You should finally confess that you like it, baby”, snickered Ethan and placed slap after slap hard on the pale behind, until it's color changed to a deep, dark crimson.

Once the son of Nemesis was satisfied with the color of his favored toy, he grabbed something from his nightstand and inserted it with a swift movement into the tight hole. Percy groaned in pleasure as the vibrator hit his prostate and was turned on the highest volume. The son of the former Sea God moaned in pleasure and buckled his head.

“Well then, I think we're ready for this party”, snickered Ethan and wriggled his eye-brows.

The former hero of Olympus sighed and stood slowly. His ass burned like fire and his arousal grew with the movement of the vibrator. The half-Japanese grabbed his hand and led him out of the bedroom, down the hall and through the mighty doors of their palace. Percy gaped at the beauty that the newly renovated mount Olympus possessed. The palaces were taller and shone with pride and power, representing their respective owners. The biggest palace, made out of pure gold, was their destination; the home of the Lord and the Lady. Nervousness overtook his senses and his grip on Ethan's hand tightened as they entered the ballroom and he acknowledged the stares he received from Atlas, Pallas and Hyperion. A shudder wrecked his body, he remembered all to well the last time those three had cornered him. Atlas and Hyperion still had an open bill with him from the first war and Pallas was angered by Kronos' decision to let a mere half-blood lead the titans' army, even though this special army considered of mere half-bloods. The three of them had cornered him some weeks ago to have their wicked ways with him.

“Wait here, I have to talk to Lord Kronos”, grunted Ethan and slapped him once on the ass.

Percy yelped and nodded. Once he turned around, he found himself face to face with two bulky titans. Atlas and Hyperion stood to his left and right and Percy pumped into a third body when he tried to back off. A sneaky finger circled his stretched muscle ring in interest.

“My, my, the 'general' seems to have tamed you good”, grunted Pallas huskily.

Panic rose in the black-haired boy's chest. He hated this, feeling so defenseless. And he didn't want to endure the same thing as the last time. A fearful whimper escaped his lips and caused the three titans to laugh evilly, Atlas and Hyperion gripped his arms and Pallas started moving the vibrator in jerky, painful motions, the half-blood whimpered again in pain.

“Enough!”, interrupted a strong and confident voice.

The three males shied away and turned around, staring at the beautiful woman with the angered scowl attached to her face. Hyperion and Pallas fled the scene and Atlas shifted uncomfortably.

“You get over to your father, he will have a word with you, young man! And tell your two friends that if I ever see your little gang bullying the poor boy again, you're going to regret it!”

“Yes... mother”, mumbled Atlas and ran away.

The woman aimed a charming and soothing smile at Percy and patted his arm.

“You're a child of Poseidon, a child of the sea. So am I. My name is Clymene, daughter of Oceanus and titaness of renewal. It's a pleasure meeting you... Tinkerbell”, chuckled the titaness.

“I... thank you, Lady Clymene”, whispered Percy relieved.

“Clymene is enough. And now let's enjoy this party, it is after all my party. And if my son bothers you again, just come and tell me”, offered the woman.

“Percy, you made a new friend, I see”, snickered Ethan and slung his arms around his fairy.

“I... guess so”, smiled Percy and leaned back against him once he was calmed down enough.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
